Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-197.148.19.199-20140118002325/@comment-24139803-20140118034101
^ Because of what he did to her and her friends, Caroline cares deeply about her friends, she's loyal, she has a compassionate but deep dark/light personality. She cares about her friends, she cares about her family, and if you hurt them she's going to have beef with that person, which is Damon. Also heck, Stefan is her best friend! Caroline is like the Lexi 2.0 look what Damon did to Lexi, he hurt Lexi as well, not only Caroline, he used Lexi as well and killed her. Lexi didn't have a huge heart for Damon ether remember. Stefan is one of her best friends, Damon is not, therefore Stefan will always have her support. I see what you mean, but you missed my point, if Elena truly cares about Damon or loves Damon, than why did she get mad and jealous when Rebekah was with Stefan? Even though it as a one night stand she got mad and overexaggerated than she said a bunch of crap making Stefan feel guilty and made him crawl back to her. She did that with Tessa as well, did you see how mad she got? She called Tessa out, than she complained to Damon which ended up also complaining to Silas & Jeremy as well, than she marched over to Tessa's property and demanded Stefan, and got even more jealous when Tessa brought up the shower thing. Than she was rolling her eyes and crawling up in the corner because she was mad and jealous. Than she made a speech about her boyfriend in-front of Stefan, and again guilt tripped him back over even without memories and he crawled back to her. Yes I understand she cares about Stefan as a friend, but why does she have the authority to get involved of his relationships? How is she going to react towards Katherine now? That's my question, is she going to march over to him and guilt trip him as usal? Probably will, if she truly loves Stefan as a friend and is happy with Damon she'd give him her support and be happy he's moving on and stay far away from his relationships as possible. When he had no memories and Damon didn't mention her to him she got mad, when Stefan left the house she got upset over it, when she saw Stefan (Silas) she was starstruck, hanged up her phone when Damon was still talking to her and hugged him and was so happy to see him, she thought about Stefan and broke Silas, yes Silas a 2,000 year old vampire's compulsion from just thinking about Stefan, she was worrying about him when she was bickering with Damon and begging him to go find him... The list goes on. And yes, I hate to say it but she did rub it in his face, when he was burying Silas, she told him that she had her perfect summer and everything and she was happy, blah blah blah while Stefan drowned over and over again, and went Stefan went through his PTSD, she just asked him to mask it for her? Seriously than invited him to her Whitmore party to take 'Jello shots' when he has so much stuff to deal with. She screwed Stefan over big time, Stefan has been unlucky this whole season, Katherine and Caroline have been the real ones for him, not Elena. I hate to say it, but yeah, your right as well. Sorry if this is long, and no worries I write huge essays all the time, LOL.